1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to eyeglass frames and, in particular, to eyeglass frames incorporating improved frontal support assemblies.
2. Prior Art
The construction of properly fitting eyeglass frames has been the problem which has been sought to be solved for hundreds of years. The fitting of conventional eyeglass frames requires the adaptation of the frames to the individual characteristics of the user. This task is often complicated because individuals differ with respect to differences in eye-to-eye intervals and the widths of the individuals' head and nose bridge. Where eyeglass frames are used to mount corrective lenses, the construction of properly fitting frames is further complicated. Since the lenses must be spaced at a significant distance from the user's eye, the corrective purposes of the lenses must be properly considered when addressing the problems of spacing and supporting the eyeglass frames on the user.
The prior art presents numerous examples of attempts to construct properly fitting and supported eyeglass frames. Conventional eyeglasses employ a binocular support frame which comprises individual ocular frames, each of which support lenses which may or may not be corrective in nature. The ocular frames are generally coupled together medially, the coupling comprising a bow which supports a bridge that rests upon the nose of the user. To complete the support structure, the outer ends of the binocular frame are coupled to right and left temples which extend rearwardly from the binocular frame toward the rear of the head of the user and rest upon the user's ears.
The most common problem inherent in conventional eyeglass frames constitutes the tendency of the eyeglasses to slip downwardly along the nose of the user thereby requiring frequent readjustment. The prior art describes a number of structural variations which have sought to eliminate or reduce the tendency of eyeglasses to become displaced and otherwise slide down along the user's nose. One variation shortens the temples to place a greater compressive force between the nose bridge and the nose of the user. Unfortunately, this results in discomfort to the user, even creating unwanted indentations or blemishes on the nose of the user.
Another form of eyeglass frames described by the prior art replaces the conventional bridge between the ocular frames with a central frontal support which is adapted to rest on the wearer's forehead immediately above the brow of the wearer. The frames utilize a single frontal support which is intended to employ the wearer's brow as a protuberance to support the weight of the eyeglasses. The inadequacies inherent in this structure are obvious. The full weight of the eyeglass frames must be supported by a frontal pad which bears directly against a portion of the wearer's forehead, the angular orientation of which can vary from individual to individual. The greatest problem is that in many cases, the frontal support is disposed directly against a substantially vertical surface. In the absence of a lower supporting member, a single frontal support cannot maintain the necessary stability between the eyeglass frames and the eyes of the user.
The prior art discloses a structure for eyeglass frames which uses aligned support members mounted at the top and bottom of the coupled ocular frames. The frames omit use of ear supported temples. The frames are adapted to be supported above and below the eyes of the wearer. The supports are mounted on the upper and lower edges of the lenses for the purpose of engaging the skin adjacent the eye sockets of the individual. These are problems inherent in this structure. In the absence of temple supports, eyeglass frames constructed in accordance with the prior art require the use of adhesive in order to provide engagement between the supports and the skin of the wearer. Under these conditions, the frames cannot be removed and replaced without requiring replacement of the adhesive, a requirement which severely mitigates effective use.
The present invention substantially resolves the problems exhibited by in those devices defined by the prior art. The eyeglass frames comprise a pair of ocular frames which are joined by a bridge which is displaced from and therefore does not contact the nose of the user. A pair of upper frontal spacers are coupled to the bridge, each being respectively adjacent one of the ocular frames. The upper frontal spacers depend rearwardly from the intersecting bridge and are adapted and engage the brow of the wearer above the nose bridge. The upper frontal spacers insure there is an appropriate separation between the ocular frames and the eyes of the wearer. In addition, the upper frontal spacers engage the brow of the user and partially prevent the frames from sliding downwardly. Lower frame supports are coupled at the bottom of each ocular frame, the lateral interval therebetween being greater than the lateral interval between the upper frontal spacers. The lower frame supports extend rearwardly from the ocular frames and are adapted to rest upon the sloping cheeks of the wearer. To further enhance the proper fit of the present invention eyeglass frames, the lateral extremes of binocular frames are coupled to longitudinally, telescoping temples which can be adjusted to compensate the differences in the shape and size of the wearer's head.